Creation
by aussie girl1990
Summary: There comes a time in every pregnancy when a woman forgives what it has done to her body. HinataSasuke drabblefluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Creation

_There's a moment during pregnancy and shortly after that a woman forgives her body for the drastic changes._

Hinata looked down at her bulging stomach as she sat on the edge of their blue sheeted bed. Her stomach was large and she still had two more months to go and yet now she could hardly do a thing!

She had trouble pick things up, reaching for the top cupboard, she was unable to get a few buttons done up around her stomach but right now as she sat on the edge of the bed she couldn't tie her shoes.

Hinata bit her nude pink lips and furrowed her brow before sighing out loud, "I'll just wear some slippers for now."  
><em><br>A time when she forgives her husband for avoiding her, due to her constant mood changes, which can be either terrifying or cheery, or terrifying._

It wasn't that he didn't want to go home, no not at all. However since Hinata's hormones had spread through her body like a wild fire Sasuke had had trouble returning to the compound.

Last night his wife had kissed him with a desperate passion and while Sasuke had wanted to lay her on their bed and… well let's just say he was unable to do it. There was something between them, or rather someone. His wife was having their baby, and the baby is inside her, of course he knew that since he help put the baby there. It was the idea of having sex while his child was inside… where his body was going… let's just say Sasuke slept on the couch.

Arching his back in the office normally Sasuke would take his reports home with him, but he's almost scared of both his wife and his unforgiving couch. Instead his dark eyes screened page after page reading through peoples latest mission reports until he felt she would be asleep.  
><em><br>A time when she forgives the ugly red marks on her stomach, on her legs and breasts._

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and cried. She had been told by so many people that pregnancy is good for the skin, pregnant women glow but she seemed to do the opposite. Under her clothes she was horrified by the bright red stretch marks that covered her stomach, that made her swelling breasts their home, that ran up her upper thigh.

Her pale pupil-less but nevertheless stunning eyes would shine with tears but her husband would reassure her every time, "Pregnancy is different for everyone. There is nothing wrong with ours." Hinata didn't need to hear him tell her she's beautiful or that she was as stunning as ever because Sasuke knew she wouldn't believe. Instead he always gave her facts. But secretly he did think the stretch marks were awful but she really was as beautiful as the day they married.

_A time when she forgives the pain, the crying, the long hours of ice chips and sweating._

Hinata's face was screwed up in a fierce battle that she had no plan on losing, tensing her body she prepared herself and let out a strained growl before relaxing, "Great, that's fantastic Hinata. Only a few more to go." Her hand was gripped in his. She had demanded that he be there for the birth of their first born and he held no complaints, she knew he hated sleeping on the couch.

She felt the stretching and the pain throbbing from her lower torso as the baby began to crown and she screamed. She had heard it a million times about child birth, the most painful thing to go through, but she had been tortured and stabbed and thrown hundreds of meters. Yet they were right, this was nothing compared to what she had been through.

Once more she screwed her face up and pushed desperate for this to end, desperate to see the being that changed her life these past 9months, and will continue to change it for the rest of her life.

Sasuke could do nothing while his wife laid there aside from be there himself, hold her hand, dab her forehead, give her ice chips. He nothing, there was nothing for him to say. She would look into his black eyes and he would nod his head, 'We're in this together'. Her indigo hued hair stuck to her face due to the sweat while his dark hair was messy and stuck out at all ends. It was unexpected and completely expected at the same time. Once more she screwed up her face and he gripped her hand, 'I'm here. I'm right here.' He knew she understood.

And there it was a sound that cause his nerves to become shot, a sound that made a rush of protectiveness pulsate through his entire body, a feeling that would never go away.

A sound that caused complete never ending love to spread throughout her being, that brought tears to her eyes and made her forget the pain she had just gone through.  
><em><br>A time when she accepts all the changes she had gone through was to make something. Something so perfect, so sweet, so tiny and helpless, to make a part of herself to live on forever. A time when Mother Nature helped make her own little creation and every mark, memory of pain, would be a reminder that she did it. That _they_ did it._


End file.
